Unexpected
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: Even though it was an unexpected outcome of a stormy night, Screwball had no regrets. More Screwball/Changeling fluff. AU, one-shot. Rated T for some... clopy mentions.


**...**

**Unexpected**

**...**

A pain in her side awoke her from her deep slumber.

Gasping from the immense pain, Screwball weakly sat up. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkened room. A soft nudging at her side caused her to glance over at the changeling beside her. He stared at her with worried eyes.

"It's fine," she gasped out, "It's just... the baby... That's all..."

She felt his hoof tentatively touch her rounded belly, and she smiled despite the pain. "We still have a few more months," she reminded him, taking in a few deep breaths as the pain slowly subsided. "I... I just don't know what's wrong..."

There was a hint of worry in her reassuring tone. She still had four months to go, yet the random abdominal pain she just experienced gave her reason to worry. Though she knew nothing about pregnancy to begin with, something about that pain in her stomach didn't settle right with her. Something just didn't feel right... And unfortunately, she now had even more things to worry about.

Then again, it wasn't like there were any professional doctors around that could help her through this. It was just her and the changeling in that dark cell she now called home. She just had to trust that everything would go smoothly when the baby was born...

Screwball shivered in the darkness. The thought of going into labor frightened her to no end. She knew there was pain, even when medication was involved, but that was just it: there was no medication available for her. That meant the upcoming pain would be doubled, even tripled to an unbearable limit.

The sensation of the baby kicking caused a comforting warmth to pass through her. Even in her adult years, Screwball had always possessed a child-like mentality. Being immortal, she had spent a good chunk of her life playing games and creating chaos with her father, Discord. When she was with him, she never experienced the cruelness of the world... Discord managed to keep her sheltered from the evil of reality... until he was cast in stone by the two royal princesses of Equestria. Her entire world crumbled then, and she was sure she'd be condemned to an eternity of loneliness and despair that her father tried to protect her from.

Until she met _him._

Even though she was essentially a prisoner to Queen Chrysalis, this changeling gave her protection and comfort in that dark cell. The same protection and comfort she felt with her father when he was free.

Screwball cringed. She wondered how her father would feel at the prospect of her pregnancy. He wouldn't have approved, she knew that for sure, but she wished he was there so he could at least give her some guidance and wisdom as to how to be a parent. Because in Screwball's eyes, Discord was the greatest dad ever, and would have had great advice for her now that she was about to be a mother. A soon-to-be mother who was completely unprepared yet ready and willing.

She flinched at the distant sound of a shriek, followed by a maniacal cackle of one of Chrysalis' many other, more vicious changelings. She held her breath for a moment, thinking over another aspect of her pregnancy that worried her.

What worried her most, -more than the prospect of giving birth, and even more than wondering if the birth would end well-, was how she'd be able to hide her secret, their secret, from Queen Chrysalis. Chrysalis didn't even know about the year-long relationship between one of her changelings and the daughter of chaos. The oddest relationship possible that formed in the depths of the prisoner chambers, developed without words, only actions.

Screwball was brought out of her musings as the memory of her unborn baby's conception came back, a blush forming on her cheeks. They only made love one time, on a very stormy night seven months before.

In fright of the loud booms of thunder roaring outside, the very innocent-minded mare had clung to him in comfort, shedding tears of terror with small whimpers escaping her. He had kissed her then, to silence her whimpers completely. In a moment of fear, she suddenly desired more than just one small kiss, and kissed him back with more ferocity than he expected. It didn't take long before he found himself pinned to the floor by her hooves. The fear from the thunder, the fear of the Queen, and the fear of her uncertain future transformed itself into a lust that couldn't be driven out, no matter how unfamiliar she was with the new territory she was about to enter. None of her fears had mattered anymore: All she had wanted was to have him inside her, to distract her from the terrifying sounds of the booming thunder, and to block her mind from worrying about the distant future. He had managed to flip her over until it was her back lying against the cold, hard ground, and it was the look in her eyes that made him take further action.

And in the darkness of that cell, they had become one, the roaring thunder fading to nothing in the background as their bodies mounted together, her cries echoing throughout the long hallway of the prison chambers.

She glanced down at her growing belly, feeling the baby move around again. The changeling still held a loving hoof to her belly, watching with curious eyes as the baby kicked a few more times.

"I think it's a boy," Screwball said softly. There was no way of telling for sure, but she had been having dreams of a small foal with his father's black coat, a white mane similar to the white highlights in his mother's purple mane, and electric blue swirl eyes; the only part of him that was a combination of both parents. "We still have to think of a name."

He glanced up at her, tilting his head.

"I was thinking we could name him Discord, after my dad," she said with a small smile. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

He smiled at her, giving a small nod in reply. He pressed his body against her's in a warm cuddle.

"I thought you'd like it," she giggled, cuddling him back. The baby kicked a few more times, causing her smile to widen. _Soon enough, little one,_ she thought. _Soon enough..._

Even though the pregnancy itself was an unexpected outcome of a stormy night, Screwball had no regrets. Especially when she could feel her unborn colt moving around and kicking in her belly; knowing that she was carrying another life inside her...

It made the whole experience worth it.

* * *

**A/N: DISCORD DOES NOT APPROVE. XD**

**Lol, yup, this was the idea I was talking about. I love pregnancy/baby stories, and now that I've discovered this pairing... Well... This is the outcome. XD Screwball is a mare in this, so... Yeah. If I didn't make that clear enough before.**

**Yeah... Discord would not approve of this. XD I might write a follow up to this... I already have an idea... So... Keep an eye out. :P**

**Anyway, please review if you liked it! :)**


End file.
